


she's gone.  i'll bring her back.

by cvptainmarvel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Crying, F/F, F/M, Princess Mechanic, badass girlfriends, flufffaaayyy, kissing and crying, slight boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for season 2 finale.  Raven goes after Clarke when she decides to leave Camp Jaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's gone.  i'll bring her back.

Resting in Wick's arms after reaching Camp Jaha, all Raven could feel was relief. Looking around her, the mechanic saw her friends, wounded and broken, but she couldn't help but feel happiness. They were all back together again and to Raven, there was nothing better.

But something caught her eye that made her smile disappear. Bellamy had just walked through the gate with tears on his face. Raven's stomach dropped. She caught his eye and waved him over. Bellamy jogged to Raven, wiping the wetness off of his face, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Bellamy, what's wrong?" Raven asked. Evidently, she had noticed.

"It's nothing," he said, turning to leave. Raven grabbed his arm before he could run away.

"Bellamy," she said again, this time with more force, "What's wrong?"

He turned back around and looked at his feet. Bellamy couldn't bring himself to look Raven in the eye. "It's Clark. She's..." his voice trailed off.

"She's what?!" Raven yelled. Most of the people in the camp turned to look at them.

Bellamy brought his voice down to a whisper. "She left. She just walked into the woods," he said, his voice breaking on the last word.

A tear rolled down Raven's cheek. She looked up at Wick who was still holding her. "Put me down, Kyle," she told him. He gently placed her o her feet. Raven immediately marched towards the gate.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Wick yelled, running after her. She batted him away and walked faster, dragging her lame leg behind her.

Bellamy ran up to them and held Wick back. "This'll be good for her," Bellamy reassured him. "Maybe she'll even get Clarke to come back." They watched as Raven exited the camp and entered the looming forest.

For a while, Raven saw nothing but trees. The dull pain she usually felt in her leg grew to a slow throb as he dragged it behind her. But she forged on until she spotted bright golden locks contrasting with the green canopy.

"Clarke?" Raven called out, her voice hoarse. She saw Clarke's body tense, but the blond didn't turn around or reply. "I know you heard me." Raven stood a few feet away from Clarke, facing her back.

"How could you leave us?" Raven yelled. Clarke only clenched her fists. "We need you Clarke!" How could you abandon us without even saying goodbye?" Tears threatened to spill from Raven's eyes. "You have a responsibility! You're our leader. How could you abandon me?" Raven's voice cracked.

Clarke slowly turned around. That's when Raven saw exactly how broken she was. Clarke's eyes were rimmed with red and her tears made tracks on her grimy cheeks. Her fists were clenched so tight that they were shaking and her palms were white.

The mechanic couldn't take it. She closed the distance between them and pulled Clarke into a hug as she burst into tears. Sobs wracked Clarke's body as Raven whispered soothingly.

"I killed so many people. I'm a monster," Clarke said between sobs.

"No you're not. You did what needed to be done," Raven reminded her.

"I have nothing left at that camp except guilt and responsibility that I can't handle." Raven pushed Clarke away and held her at arm's length.

"Clarke, listen to me. You have friends. You have a family. And you have this."

Raven leaned in and placed her lips on Clarke's. They were warm compared to Clarke's cold ones. Tears continued to stream down Clarke's face, but the slowed down. And after she got over how Raven's lips felt on hers, Clarke decided that she did have something waiting for her back at Camp Jaha. She had love.


End file.
